Cabinet Government
by windakyu
Summary: Terpilihnya Choi Siwon menjadi Perdana Menteri menimbulkan pro dan kontra di antara para anggota parlemen. Ditambah adanya makhluk asing hasil rekayasa genetika yang mengancam keselamatan rakyat. Terdengar kabar kalau para menteri memanfaatkan kadaan itu untuk korupsi. / WonKyu / Politic, Sci-fi, Gender Switch.
1. Chapter 1

Author's POV

Berita terpilihnya Perdana Menteri di Korea Selatan menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Dimana banyak yang beranggapan jika Perdana Menteri yang baru merupakan kerabat Raja dan memiliki dukungan besar dari badan legislatif (Parlemen).

Tetapi hal demikian tidak melunturkan kepopuleran Perdana Menteri tampan tersebut. Di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menjabat sebagai orang nomor satu di negara maju seperti Korea Selatan. Untuk lebih mengenal siapa Perdana Menteri tersebut mari kita lihat latar belakangnya.

Nama : Choi Siwon

Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Seoul, 7 April 1983

Latar Pendidikan : Universitas Bournemouth di Inggris

Karir Politik : Pensehat Hukum keluarga kerajaan dari tahun 2003-2005, Ketua dari Partai Konservatif 2005-2008, Anggota Parlemen dari 2008-2013.

Pada tahun ini dia menang pemilu (Posisi) dengan memperoleh dukungan mayoritas sementara yang kalah menjadi oposisi.

Siwon tahu selak beluk pemerintahan Korea Selatan sejak masih muda. Dia juga masih mempunyai darah kerajaan yang dimana Tan Heechul adalah saudara jauhnya. Sejak muda, Siwon sudah pandai berpolitik dan terlibat dalam setiap acara kepemerintahan atau berhubungan dengan kerajaan.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Siwon, istrinya Choi Kyuhyun salah satu menteri pendidikan yang sangat populer. Dengan kecerdasannya ia kerap kali memberikan kuliah di berbagai tempat, termasuk Universitas di luar negeri. Sebut saja Universitas Lincoln di New Zealand, dia memberikan kuliah soal perdamaian dunia.

''Siwon, kau tahu kalau Donghae melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa?''

Siwon yang masih membaca koran paginya mengangkat kepala, ''Benarkah? Aku sudah menugaskan Zhoumi untuk mengawasi setiap titik di Parlemen, '' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengagguk dan ikut menyantap sarapannya.

Pagi itu Siwon ada pertemuan dengan badan WHO mengenai virus aneh yang mulai melanda beberapa negara tetangga. Sebagai kepala pemerintahan ia berkewajiban ikut serta menuntaskan masalah ini sebelum sampai di negaranya.

Bicara soal Lee Donghae, pria itu pernah kalah dalam pemilu 5 tahun lalu. Sebagai gantinya Siwon justru di angkat menjadi anggota parlemen, dan berhasil menyingkirkan Donghae. Sejak saat itu Donghae yang mempunyai latar belakang selain bidang hukum tetapi juga profesor itu menghilang begitu saja.

Terakhir ia di ketahui masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa akibat sering mengamuk dan membuat keributan di sekitar Parlemen. Akhirnya Donghae di masukan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa dan baru sekarang diketahui melarikan diri.

.

.

In The State

.

.

Kyuhyun datang mengunjungi kerajaan. Dimana hari itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahu Ratu yang ke 50 tahun. Ratu bernama Kim Jungsoo itu masih cantik dan awet muda. Sebagai istri Perdana Menteri, Kyuhyun berkewajiban mengunjungi Kerajaan jika terjadi hal penting di Kerajaan. Disana Kyuhyun juga bertemu dengan beberapa menteri lainnya seperti Menteri Departement, Kim Yesung dan Menteri Keamanan, Shin Donghee. Semenjak berita kaburnya Lee Donghae tercium, Perdana menteri selalu menugaskan menteri keamanan dan anak buahnya untuk mendampingi ibu menteri.

''Saengil Chukkahamnida Mama~'' ucap Kyuhyun memberi selamat pada Jungsoo.

''Terima Kasih Ibu Menteri, sebuah kehormatan anda datang ke sini,'' balas Jungsoo. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kadonya.

Kyuhyun ikut menikmati pesta yang di liput live oleh banyak stasium televisi tersebut. Sebagai salah satu ciri Pers yaitu publisitas, ratu ingin semua rakyat itu berbahagia atas pertambahan usianya.

''Aku dengar Perdana Menteri menghadiri pertemuan dengan WHO?'' tanya Raja.

''Iya, beliau pergi untuk membahas masalah virus yang mulai menyebar di negara tetangga.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Virus? Virus seperti apa ibu menteri?''

''Untuk lebih rincinya saya belum tahu, tapi saya berharap pihak who dan semua kepala pemerintahan dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum semakin menyebar,''

.

.

In The State

.

.

Bukan virus semacam penyakit yang mulai menghantui rakyat. Tetapi makhluk aneh hasil rekayasa genetika yang melalui proses isolasi gen yang mulai menghantui rakyat china.

Menurut laporan warga sekitar seorang makhluk aneh terlihat tengah berkeliaran di sekitar pemukiman warga. Makhluk itu selain merusak lahan tapi juga menebarkan racun berbahaya. Sampai saat ini belum ada satu pihak pun yang mengumumkan dari mana asalnya makluk tersebut.

Rapat mendadak di lakukan oleh Parlemen. Semua Dewan Rakyat dan Dewan Negara mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah makhluk asing itu. Terakhir terdengar laporan kalau makhluk serupa yang terakhir di temukan di China terlihat di Busan. Banyak yang beranggapan kalau ada yang sengaja membawa mahkluk itu ke Korea. Siwon yang tengah di perjalanan pulang semakin hawatir, bagaimana jika makhluk itu membahayakan seluruh rakyatnya.

''Bagaimana kerjanya Perdana Menteri? Kenapa kita bisa kecolongan seperti ini..! Apa pekerjaannya hanya keliling dunia..!''

''Kalau dia tidak mampu menangani masalah ini, sebaiknya di berhentikan.''

''Maaf saudara, saudara saya rasa Perdana Menteri baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan who, untuk hasilnya mari kita tunggu beliau pulang.''

''Saya rasa ini bukan salah beliau, kita lengah bukan semata-mata akibat Perdana menteri yang telat mengambil keputusan. Bagaimana pun Perdana menteri bisa mengambil keputusan setelah mendapat info akurat dari Who,''

Suasana mulai memanas, dimana anggota mayoritas (Dewan Rakyat) bersikeras mendukung Perdana menteri. Sementara pihak minoritas (Dewan Negara) berusaha menjatuhkan Perdana menteri.

''Sepertinya suasana semakin memanas, mengingat sampai sekarang perdana menteri belum kembali dari China,'' ucap Kibum sebagai sekretaris negara pada Kyuhyun yang sudah panik hanya bisa berdoa agar suaminya segera pulang dan meredam kemarahan para dewan.

''Hubungi semua menteri, kita adakan rapat mendadak,'' perintah Kyuhyun.

''Baik.''

In The State

.

.

Siwon masuk melalui jalur khusus yang membawanya langsung ke ruangan. Disana ia disuguhi laporan panas dan perang dingin diantara para dewan. Perdebatan antara dewan rakyat dan dewan negara semakin memanas, posisinya pun tidak bisa di bilang aman. Dimana Parlemen bisa kapan saja menggulingkannya.

''Masalah ini aku mohon, jangan sampai menimbulkan kehawatiran di antara rakyat. Segera lakukan konfersi pers.'' perintah pertama Siwon setelah ia kembali.

Kurang dari 2 jam, konfersi pers di buka untuk umum. Dengan di hadiri para dewan, menteri dan raja, Siwon memberitahu semua yang ia dapat dari hasil pertemuannya dengan who. Menurut who makhluk itu belum bisa di pastikan dari mana asalnya. Tapi banyak dugaan jika makhluk yang terlihat di Busan berbeda dengan makhluk yang ada di China. Dilihat dari cara penyebaran dan perusakan yang dilakukannya, bisa di pastikan itu berbeda.

Siwon dan menteri-menteri yang bertanggung jawab pada Parlemen berjanji akan segera menemukan makhluk itu sebelum rakyat menjadi korban. Dugaan Siwon kali ini kuat kalau kedatangan makhluk aneh itu ada hubungannya dengan bebasnya Donghae. Siwon tahu betul tujuan Donghae adalah dirinya dan sangat tidak adil jika harus mengorbankan rakyat banyak.

.

.

In The State

.

.

02.00 am Siwon's Mansion

Tengah malam, Siwon baru sampai di rumahnya. Setelah mengadakan banyak pertemuan dengan instansi yang terlibat Siwon baru bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Saat masuk, Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya.

''Siwon, bagaimana?'' tanyanya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sambil berkata, ''Apapun yang terjadi rakyat tidak boleh tersakiti.'' bisiknya. Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya, ''Aku tadi menemukan hal aneh di sekitar Parlemen,''

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ''Hal aneh apa?''

''Sepertinya ada beberapa anggota dewan yang sengaja memanfaatkan masalah ini,''

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas sofa, ''Apa ada Konsvirasi pihak dalam?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku belum tahu, tapi dilihat dari cara bicara mereka.. Mereka begitu ingin kau mundur.''

Siwon jadi berpikir, pantas saja masalah ini begitu cepat besar dan menimbulkan panas di anggota dewan. Ternyata ada unsur membunuhan karakter yang tengah di lancarkan sesama anggota dewan.

''Apapun yang terjadi, untuk saat ini bantu aku mencari keberadaan Donghae.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, ''Donghae? Profesor gila itu?''

''Dia tidak gila! Dia datang untuk menghancurkanku.''

''Menghancurkanmu?''

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sekali lagi ini korban Ulangan PKN! Kalau aneh dan ancur, maklum... :D! Semoga besok ulangannya lancar :D


	2. Chapter 2

WonKyu

.  
Politic, Sci-fi, GS, OOC

.  
Don't bash & Don't be silent readers!

.

Author Pov

Suasana di kota Seoul kian menegang. Sejak Perdana Menteri Choi Siwon menjual asset sebesar 25 milyar won dari Hyundai Group untuk membiayai penelitian mengenai makhluk asing tersebut. Banyak pihak yang menyimpulkan untuk meredam situasi panas, Siwon sengaja menggunakan uangnya untuk menutupi konflik antar parlemen.

Desakan kelas menengah dan parlemen semakin menguat untuk menurunkan Siwon. Mobilasi ribuan massa turun ke jalan hampir setiap hari, terutama di konsentrasikan dimuka gedung parlemen.

Seperti yang kita tahu kalau Perdana Menteri merupakan menteri paling kanan di dalam kabinet dimana Perdana Menteri bisa memilih / memecat alih-allih kabinet. Menurut urutannya kekuasaan kekuasaan tertinggi masih di pegang parlemen.

Cabang Eksekutif :

Ketua negara : Raja.  
Ketua pemerintahan : Konselor, Premier, Perdana Menteri (kiri-kanan)  
Kementerian  
Menteri

Sementara Parlemen adalah badan legislatif dimana eksekutif / kabinet secara konstitusional bertanggung jawab kepada parlemen. Akan tetapi jika badan eksekutif/kabinet dapat mengendalikan parlemen jika anggota kabinet adalah anggota parlemn dati partai mayoritas.

Dapat disimpulkan untuk kasus Siwon ini, jika semakin kerasnya tentangan dari para Dewan Negara, Siwon yang berasal dari House of Cammons atau partai mayoritas tentu Siwon tidak mudah di jatuhkan dan memungkinkan dia untuk mengendalikan parlemen.

''Tuan Perdana Menteri saya mohon anda segera membuat keputusan untuk menindaklanjuti masalah makhluk aneh itu,'' ucap Shindong menteri keamanan.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah memikirkan cara untuk menangkap dan mulai melakukan penelitian besar-besaran. Hanya saja uang yang sudah dia keluarkan selama ini belum mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

''Bisa panggilkan Kyuhyun-sshi,'' perintah Siwon. Shindong keluar dan memanggil Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk mengganti kerugian yang di alami Ansan High School akibat makhluk itu.

.

.

''Tuan Perdana Menteri menurut saja, langkah yang paling tepat adalah turun lansung menangkap makhluk itu,'' usul Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bisa bersikap formal jika hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi mereka.

''Kyuhyun-ah kau kenal dengan Professor Jung?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak jika berkata tidak formal selama mereka masih di parlemen.

''Professor Jung? Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan nomor ponselnya,'' ucap Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya.

Sementara Siwon mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, dimana uang yang sudah ia keluarkan belum juga membuahkan hasil. Mungkin saja di kondisi genting pemerintahan, banyak pihak yang memanfaatkan hal itu untuk korupsi atau semacamnya.

Lain dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum puas mengamati layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan demontrasi yang dilakukan rakyat menuntut agar pemerintah segera menyelesaikan masalah.

''Choi Siwon kau pikir makhluk yang aku ciptakan itu makhluk sembarangan. Dia memang tidak akan menyebarkan penyakit secara terang-terangan, hanya saja penyakit akan muncul secara sendirinya akibat radiasi,'' ucapnya tersenyum puas.

''Setidaknya kalau kau mau melawanku, pelajari dulu ilmu genetika dengan benar, kau memang pintar di pengetahuan umum tapi masih kalah olehku,'' tambahnya.

Orang itu kemudian tertawa keras menatap rubah-rubah yang menjadi bahan ia melakukan ekperimen. Dengan melakukan rekayas genetika, dia Lee Donghae atau biasa di panggil Professor Aiden berhasil melakukan isolasi Gen dan menciptakan makhluk yang selama ini menghantui rakyat.

Makhluk itu menghancurkan semua perangkat elektronik untuk mengambil energi yang terdapat di dalamnya dan mulai menyebarkan radiasi. Dengan adanya radiasi maka bukan hanya kerusakan bahan elektronik melainkan penyakit yang mulai menjangkit masyarakat secara perlahan.

Professor itu awalnya menangkap ratusan rubah yang selanjutnya ia melakukan isolasi gen, kemudian vektor transfer dimasukan ke dalam gen. Dari situ vektor yang sudah masuk kedalam gen dimasukan pada organisme yang akan di modifikasi. Sel-sel dari suatu organisme mulai berubah mengikuti gen yang sudah di modifikasi. Selanjutnya organisme yang bisa di rubah di pisahkan dari jenis yang gagal di modifikasi.

Cara pertama yang ditempuh oleh Siwon adalah dengan mengumumkan pembubaran parlemen dengan persetujuan raja dan merencanakan pemilu dalam waktu dekat. Berita ini cepat menyebar dan mendapat tentangan dari partai oposisi yang menolak penyelenggaraan pemilu yang dipastikan untuk melegitimesti naiknya Siwon kembali. Rakyat Korea selatan sekarang terbelah dan ketegangan politik tidak terhindarkan.

''Sebagai anggota parlemen aku tidak setuju jika Perdana Menteri melakukan pemilihan umum kembali, itu hanya akan merugikan para partai minoritas,'' keluh Junsu anggota dewan negara.

''Ini hanya semacam cara lama perdana menteri untuk membubarkan parlemen secara serempak.'' tambah Junho. Junsu dan Junho bersaudara merupakan orang yang paling banyak menentang pemerintah.

''Kita tidak boleh tinggal diam, kita harus memengaruhi dewan rakyat agar mau mendukung kita menggulingkan Perdana Menteri. Seperti yang kita tahu perdana menteri berasa dari partai House of Cammons itu artinya dia masih anggota dari dewan rakyat, tentu sulit melawan partai mayoritas,'' ucap Chansung.

''Lebih baik kita paksa professor Lee keluar dan dia sendiri yang melawan Perdana menteri. Sudah cukup peran kita sebagai tangan penyambung diantara pertikaian mereka,'' usul Nickhun.

Perbincangan antara para Dewan Negara berhasil di rekam oleh Kibum, sekretaris negara. Selama ini dia memang sibuk mengawasi para anggota dewan semenjak di ciumnya masalah keterlibatan mereka atas maraknya kasus selama ini. Sepertinya mereka masih setia pada pimpinan partai mereka yang waktu itu sudah kalah dalam pemilu dan menghilang dari pemerintahan.

''Aku sudah menduga kalau mereka berkomplot dengan Professor Lee, sepertinya perdana menteri harus lebih berhati-hati,'' gumam Kibum kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

Raja mengundang Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk datang ke istana. Raja ingin bekerja sama untuk memberantas masalah yang sedang melanda negara. Berbagai media masa sudah kian gencar memberitakan masalah yang melanda negara. Raja ingin secepatnya pihak-pihak yang terlibat segera mendapatkan sanksi.

''Perdana Menteri yang terhormat apa kiat-kiat anda untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Rakyat tidak mungkin menunggu sampai masalah semakin melebar kan?'' tanya Raja. Dengan penuh hormat Siwon menjelaskan rencananya.

''Minhamida raja. Pertama saya akan menggunakan sistem pakar yang terdiri dari, Case-based reasoning yaitu representasi pengetahuan berdasarkan pengalaman. Sebagai seorang yang lama bergelut di bidang politik saya akan menggunakan pengalaman saya untuk terjun langsung menyelesaikan kasus.''

''Kedua, Rule based reasoning dengan mengandalkan serangkaian rules yang merupakan representatif dari cara pertama saya. Saya akan menerapkan aturan di mana semua pihak yang terlibat akan mendapat hukuman yang berat.''

''Ketiga, Model based reasoning melalui representasi dalam bentuk atribut, perilaku, antar hubungan dan simulasi. Saya akan menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita alami dan perilaku apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan dalam simuasi sebuah film atau pertunjukan. Agar warga tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.''

''Yang terakhir, Constraint Satisfaction reasoning merupakan kombinasi dari cara kedua dan ketiga,''

''Maaf raja, apa saya boleh tahu dimana Professor Lee dibuang?'' tanya Siwon hati-hati. Wajah raja mulai mengeras, raja memang bertanggung jawab soal hilangnya professor itu.

Karena dianggap akan membahayakan posisinya, raja sengaja mengirim Donghae untuk pergi dari parlemen dan diasingkan dengan menebar berita soal professor itu yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sebelum menjawab, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dia meminta maaf untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

''Iya, ada apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun memelan suaranya.

''Mwo? Baik kami akan segera ke lokasi!''

Kyuhyun nampak memucat mendapat panggilan kalau makhluk itu merusak toko elektronik. Sekarang semua polisi dan prajurit sudah mengamankan makhluk tersebut.

''Perdana Menteri saya mendapat kabar kalau makhluk itu berhasil di tangkap dan sekarang tengah di kurung di depan sebuah toko elektronik di daerah Gangnam,'' jelas Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Raja langsung bersiap pergi ke lokasi.

.

.

Makhluk bebentuk setengah robot dan setengah rubah itu mengamuk dan terus berontak minta di lepaskan. Didalam kurungan besi itu menjadi pemandangan yang menarik semua orang. Di berhasil merusak sebuah toko elektronik yang menyebabkan alat-alat elektronik itu mengalami kerusakan parah dan terbakar. Dihawatirkan radiasi dari alat itu dapat menyebabkan otot melemah, lumpuh, tidak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya terjadi kematian.

Siwon ditemani semua tentara, prajurit dan menteri keamaanan sudah sampai di TKP. Makhluk itu begitu mengerikan, dengan fisiknya yang hanya setengah rubah dan setengah robot dia memiliki tenaga besar untuk menghancurkan kurungannya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat melihat keganasan makhuk itu.

''Aku perintahkan untuk membawa makhluk ini ke tempat penelitian! Kita harus segera memusnahkannya!'' perintah prajurit. Siwon melarang, ''Jangan dulu di musnahkan. Aku perintahkan untuk segera melakukan penelitian lanjutan!'' perintah Siwon. Prajurit dan para tentara kompak menuruti perintah Siwon.

Tentu Siwon tidak akan memusnahkan begitu saja makhluk itu. Dia harus tahu dimana keberadaan Donghae. Dia harus menemukan tanda yang pasti sudah Donghae kirimkan melalui makhluk itu.

Darrrr!

Ledakan hebat terjadi di dalam toko. Alat elektronik itu meledak secara serempak. Kekacauan mulai terjadi, ribuan warga berbondong meninggalkan lokasi. Kebakaran terjadi di Toko yang langsung di tangani pemadam kebakaran. Makhluk itu mulai di bawa ke tempat yang Siwon perintahkan. Namun saat Siwon akan pergi dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada, ''Kemana Kyuhyun?'' Siwon mencari keberadaan istrinya itu.

Rasa hawatir mulai mejalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Apa ledakan itu perbuatan Donghae untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua dan akhirnya dia membawa Kyuhyun pergi?

''KYUHYUN! Kau di mana!''

.

.

TBC

.

.

Semakin aneh...

Reverensi dari :  
Modul Pkn kels XII  
Buku Knowledge Management  
Modul Kimia Teknologi & Industri  
Materi Krisis konstitusi di Thailand  
Google (Rekayasa Genetika)

.

.

Memusingkan ya? Hehe..  
Mianhae :) Keep RCL jika respect sama FF ini :)


End file.
